


With You

by Moonsdays



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Cheol is kinda mean at first but thats just because hes a big baby, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gun Violence, Jihoon and Soonyoung are bffs, Jihoon is sassy and Cheol is whipped whats new, M/M, Mafia Boss Seungcheol, Mentions of Anxiety, Mentions of Blood, More tags to be added, Nuest Members show up sometimes, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pole Dancing, Smut, Stripper Jihoon, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, but maybe theyll switch it up who knows, sometimes just trust me ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsdays/pseuds/Moonsdays
Summary: Jihoon loves a lot of things. He loves rice. He loves oversized sweaters. He loves cola. He loves his blue pillow his had since middle school. He loves singing. He really really loves Marvel movies. Sometimes he loves Soonyoung. But there are very few things he loves more than being on stage. Though if asked he would deny it.Seungcheol loves a lot of things. He loves music. He loves working out. He loves his family. He loves video games. He loves his journal he has written in since middle school. He loves traveling. He loves his friends. Sometimes he loves his job. But he really really loves a good distraction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic I've ever wrote! Stripper Jihoon has been rattling around in my head for years and I need an outlet ok. Im really nervous but excited. Please feel free to give me feedback and enjoy!

Jihoon has standards.

It’s not like he’s not capable of getting his hands dirty. He’s been in this business for a year. It’s been a while sure, but he’s a professional.

He is totally comfortable.

He just simply doesn't want to.

It’s not his style.

He is so clearly above _this_.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Jihoon rolled his eyes to the back of his head “Absolutely not.”

“Oh cmon. Listen, you know I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t desperate.” Soonyoung is trailing behind as Jihoon storms off in the opposite direction of their shared apartment. “I was excited about this!! I don’t want to give you this gig!! Wonwoo just really needs me tonight. Moral support or whatever.”

“Can’t you just tell your boyfriend you’ll go to his next nerd war and like suck his dick later or something?”

“Ugh~ He's not my boyfriend and it’s a competitive gaming tournament!!...I guess.. The point is he wanted me there Hoonie. Plus I’m trying to suck his dick. I can’t just tell him ‘mm sorry I can’t come tonight just have to go shake my perfect ass in front of some men who may or may not think about eating me for lunch’ Hoonie he doesn’t even know what we do. He thinks you’re an after hours security guard at a library and I look after cats. Please~” He whines while pulling on Jihoons arm

Jihoon sighs and turns on his heels to shoot dagger eyes up at Soonyoung. “So just because your “not” boyfriend _needs_ you means you can just pawn off your nasty responsibilities on the rest of us? We all know what you do at your parties. Give it to Junhui. Im sure he’d do something like this. Probably get off on it honestly… wait he thinks you look after cats?” Jihoon sorted thinking about it

“Hoonie~ I tried already really!! I asked Jun, Jeonghan, and even Chan. They are all busy with bigger parties and when I asked Chan Jeonghan almost took my balls off. I will get my balls off anyways if I don’t get this covered… and yeah… he likes cats….” Jihoon noted the begging desperation in Soonyoungs eyes. He wishes that look was a rare occurrence. Granted he has never seen it because of some crush.

Jihoon and Soonyoung have had probably one of the weirdest friendships in the entirety of Korea. Maybe even the world. Jihoon meet him on his first day of work when he was still slightly insecure. At the time Soonyoung was also fairly new, but with way more experience because he has worked in the business since he turned 18. Soonyoung worked his way up, starting because he needed money for college but then found out he actually had a talent for it. Jumping from low class joints to high end houses used by the rich, famous, and illegal. He was a big name in their line of business and was proud of it. Never one to hide what he does. He knew what lines he could cross and who he could use to benefit himself. Jihoon supposes from an outside view Soonyoung might be cunning and sexy. They are wrong.

Jihoon on the other hand found himself working there for pure broke necessity. Why that necessity lasted a year? He’s not sure yet. Maybe he enjoys it. But more than anything he enjoys the flow of cash. He just goes day by day doing his best there and trying not to ring his coworker/roommate/bestfriend neck every second he’s alive.

“hm.......no”

“HOONIE~ UUUAAHHH PL PL PLEASE” The dramatic fall to his knees was a little much. The crawling and grabbing at his legs was getting embarrassing. The fake tears spilling from his eyes made him wonder why they are friends. Seeing some old women across the street staring at them with judgment in her eyes while Soonyoung continued his loud sobbing was the line.

“God fuck” _kick_ “get up oh my-” _smack_ “Soonyoung god damn” _kick kick_ “we are in public” Jihoon kicks him off one last time and Soonyoung falls back on his butt. Yikes probably a little too hard on that last one.

Soonyoung stands up dramatically sniffling while trying to pull out his best fake tears “...I will let you keep all the money you make? Maybe they will like you and want to keep you as their regular now too?? They pay so well Hoonie and they are super easy I promise. They really just want something to look at while they talk about whatever…you’re just their type too.”

“Don’t you want to keep them as your regular then? Why let me have them. Plus if they like you I’m _definitely_ not their type.”

“Oh please. First of all you know I’m the best, so I can be anyone's type of I wanted to. Second you are absolutely their type. Or at least the big guy. He likes...snappy.” Soonyoung winked at that last word like it was suppose to make Jihoon feel better about the whole situation.

“Look, I will think about it. You know I don’t like parties though. Dancing I’m good at. Something about dancing at parties for men who probably should be in jail rubs me the wrong way. As long as they are clear about the rules you probably blurred then I will consider it.”

His friends eyes turned into tiny crescents due to the lack of space on account of those obnoxious cheeks. Jihoon hates when he looks like that. It means he got what he wanted. “THANK YOU OH MY GOD I OWE YOU LIKE 500 BOWLS OF RICE” Soonyoung grabbed Jihoons face and kissed the top of his head so hard Jihoon is sure he felt some nasty spit left over in his blonde hair.

“Uh I said I’d think about it?”

Great. He is already running off.

“YEAH YEAH SEE YOU AT HOME I HAVE TO GO MEET MY NOT-BOYFRIEND”

Jihoon looks around and sees the old women still staring. He rolls his eyes again so hard he hopes she can see. Who said being Soonyoungs friend was easy? Probably the same person who said being a high class stripper was easy.

*****

Jihoon is dragging his feet walking into his first shift of the week at Club PLDS. He can feel the sag in his eyes from his weekend not being anywhere near long enough. Why does he work nights again?? He has trouble sleeping anyways. Hearing the loud bass of a strip club almost every night can’t be good for his crippling insomnia.

He looks around and watches the current practice before heading to the back. He must be a new dancer. What’s his name again? Yuhan? Yuyeol? Yugyeom! That’s it. Whatever, judging by this practice he won’t last long anyways. Jihoon has more important stuff to deal with. After agreeing to take Soonyoungs party he realized that was a stupid fucking idea and needs to beg Jonghyun to cancel it.

“Yah Woozi~!” A sing-songy voice trail over the loud music. Jihoon shrivels at it. He watches as soft silver hair bounces across the room. Yoon Jeonghan is the last person he wants to deal with right now.

“I heard you’re taking Hoshi’s party tomorrow? Lucky bastard. I helped him once and we did a double dance for them. That group is something else. They only come like once a month and with loads of cash. It’s just a plus they are all pretty too.”

“Great. You take it then.”

“Nope, I’ve got my party tonight with Junhui. It’s all you _Woozi_ ” The stage name came out like a snake's hiss from Jeonghans tongue. “I know you’re out of practice from parties but from what I’ve heard from Hoshi this group is fantastic. Respectful and calm.”

Jihoon must admit he’s relieved. It’s not like he was worried or anything.. But Soonyoung is known for being too comfortable with guests. He was only slightly concerned about the group expecting something from him.

“Says one of them has a massive cock too” Jeonghan winks over his shoulder as he walks away.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

He really needs this to be cancelled.

*****

Jonghyun whole body jumps at the sudden slam of his office door almost throwing his paperwork off his desk. “Jesus Christ Lee Jihoon you can’t sneak up on someone like that. You’re small you could give someone a heart attack.”

Jihoon stands there unmoving for at least 3 seconds to effectively shoot laser beams out his eyes directly into Jonghyun’s head. In his defense, he was standing there for a while without being seen so obviously the way to get noticed was to scare the shit out of him.

Kim Jonghyun was an amazing boss, especially to a stripper. He was one of the few strip club owners that didn’t treat his performers like objects and appreciated what all actually goes into a show. Granted, he was previously a stripper under the stage name “JR” and is in a long term relationship with the top dancer in the club. He gave Jihoon this job when he has no experience and promised to work with him, never push him into uncomfortable situations, and teach him the ways of a high class stripper. Promises protection and healthy working conditions by always having ample amounts of security providing all sorts of health care to his dancers. He genuinely cares and Jihoon feels lucky that it’s all he knows. He has heard horror stories from Soonyoung about his previous bosses. Just thinking about what he went through makes Jihoon sick to his stomach.

Jihoon drags the chair across for him boss out and it squeaks against the hardwood. Plopping down in it he can already see the exasperation in Jonghyuns face. A heavy sigh pushes out of his chest while he tries to give Jihoon his softest most understanding look.

“Look, I know why you’re here. But you were the one who told Soonyoung you’d take his party. He was being irresponsible trying to pawn it off on you, but if you are trying to get out of it now you are the irresponsible one.”

Catching eyes with his boss he feels a pang of guilt and he hasn't even opened his mouth yet. He has a point..but Jihoon really has some concerns here.

“Ok ok ok but listen. Can’t you just cancel it? Tell them their dancer is sick? Sorry come back next time? This is Soonyoungs group anyways don’t they want him? We both know his.. Habits. I’m just not really into all that.” Jihoon tries to keep the whine out of his voice.

“We both know he does those things purely because he wants too.” Jonghyun leans across the table slightly. “He doesn’t get paid extra for it and no one expects it out of him. If you’re that worried I will have Dongho himself stationed right outside your room tonight.”

“Yeah but what if he’s like.. Spoiled them? They didn’t expect it before so what if they do now? Can’t this group just have one month off from their meeting or whatever. Who has meetings in a strip club anyways? That's weird enough…”

“From my understanding he only likes one of them. You know him better than all of us you know he doesn’t just go around fucking all his guests.” He runs his hands over his face and ruffles his hair. Jihoon notices how stressed he looks, has he always looked so tired? “I would tell them to reschedule if I could. The fact is that it’s tomorrow, they pay a lot for their party, and the meetings need to be here. They won’t bother you. Honestly you’ll just be there as a formality. All you need to do is go in there, do one dance, and then sit there and not listen to what they are saying. I think Soonyoung flirts with his favorite but that’s just Soonyoung. This isn’t like the parties you used to do, they really aren't there for you.” his boss gives him a long look and a deep breath.

They aren't there for the stripper? Then why the hell have a meeting at a strip club? And why does Jonghyun care so much? Whatever. This is all weird. Jihoon really regrets taking this party from Soonyoung. That snake knew this party was weird and still gave it to him. God, he deserves an ass kicking.

“... this is all fucking weird but you seem really stressed about all this. If any of them touch me I will sue you.” Jihoon tries to joke but the look on his bosses face tells him it didn’t land. “Fine. Just make sure Dongho himself is right outside. Better yet in the room! I won’t have any nasty old men trying anything with me.”

“You know we will take care of you Jihoon. Thank you for helping us out with this, really. Please go get ready and stretch for your show tonight. Try not to think too hard about it. I have a feeling they will like you, and you will like the paycheck.” he gives Jihoon a soft smile. “I won’t let anyone hurt any of my dancers, especially you.”

“God fuck I’m not glass shut up.” he shoots back only to be met with a fond look in Jonghyun’s eye. Gross. Time to go. “Ugh alright bye, I’m doing a new song tonight! Don’t watch it!”

As he is walking out of the office he runs face first into someones solid stomach.

“Oh shit I’m sorry!” Jihoon can feel large hands petting his hair. Face still half buried in dumbass. “I didn’t see you coming around the corner are you ok? Did I step on your foot? Do you need me to carry you to the hospital??”

“Kim Mingyu if you don’t stop touching me in the next millisecond I will castrate you.”

“oh.”

“Yeah.”

Mingyu lets go of his face and backs away looking like a kicked puppy. “I was just meeting with the boss.. Again. Maybe today is the day he will let me dance!” Why is he yelling god.

“I doubt that but go right ahead. I admire your enthusiasm.”

“You’ll all be in for it once I start dancing. I’m going to take over this place and be the most popular dancer here! Minki and Soonyoung can eat it.” The giant looks so determined. Who is going to tell him he sucks at dancing?

Oh wait.

“Mingyu you suck at dancing.”

“WHAT. I am the _best_ dancer. You just have no taste. Just like you don’t have inches.” and with that he sprints into the office and slams the door even harder than Jihoon did earlier. Whatever, he doesn’t have time to deal with Kim Mingyu right now. Or ever really.

Jihoon walks the long hallway to his shared dressing room with Soonyoung and Junhui. Neither of them are there though right now, thank god. Jihoon sits on the floor and begins to stretch. Today’s show is new and he hopes his audience will enjoy it as much as he does. It’s a little different than his previous dances that were all stereotypical strip club antics so he is only slightly worried. But he must admit, he is not anywhere near as worried as he is for that increasingly weird party tomorrow.  



	2. Chapter 2

Jihoon loves a lot of things. He loves rice. He loves oversized sweaters. He loves cola. He loves his blue pillow his had since middle school. He loves singing. He really really loves Marvel movies. Sometimes he loves Soonyoung. But there are very few things he loves more than being on stage. Though if asked he would deny it. Blame it on his Sagittarius nature maybe, but he loves attention. Getting on the stage in his most body flattering outfit while performing something he practiced and sweated over all just to be swooned over by wealthy men is what has captured Jihoon for the past year.

Tonight's show is a new concept for him. He stares into the mirror at his dark outfit chosen by Minki for him. He has a deep smokey eye contrasting his bleach blonde almost white hair. There is a thin choker wrapped around his neck about three times with long ends hanging down onto his chest. The deep v-neck of his sheer bodysuit trails right above his belly button and it wide enough to almost fully expose his nipples. The body suit was almost a thong to show off the stunning swell of his ass. There was a thin fishnet trailing over it and down his legs with little jewels where the thread crosses. All to be tied off with thick pair of black stilettos, undoubtedly Jihoons favorite part of the whole outfit.

Jihoon spent a good amount of time admiring himself until it was his time to go onstage. Before he knew it Minki was calling him out of the room to go on stage. His new concept was mature, sexy, and sleek with a [bass heavy song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E3k_7yWoKbo) and a slow but sexy routine. Going a different tactic than most strippers that just go on stage and start taking their clothes off to any old R&B song. His audience can get whatever they want whenever they want. Jihoon knew that to make an impression on them he had to tease them and show them what they can’t have.

When Jihoon got onstage the lights were still out and he could hear the crowd murmuring behind him. He positions himself on his knees and his legs slightly spread apart, back facing the crowd. Dark purple lighting gently rises up and the music starts with sharp techno beats and Jihoons brain flicks into performance mode. He rolls his head back and closes his eyes slightly lifting up his hips to turn around and face his crowd of horny rich men. Opening up his legs he runs his hands down his chest and over his crotch. It’s time to give them a show.

He spins up from his position on the floor and struts down the catwalk stage catching the eyes of the men around him. Once he reaches the silver pole in the front stage keeps one hand on it as he body rolls into it. Jihoon then bends down while arching his back to grab lower on the pole. He slightly shakes his ass while looking into the eyes of the closest man then flips his whole body upside down onto the pole wrapping his soft thighs around it. He is slowly spinning when he opens his legs and swings back to being right side up and faces his body out toward the men. When he is like this his legs are wrapped around the pole while his arms are above his head forcing him to arch his back even more. He spins around the pole and flaunts his flexibility until the peak of the song is building. The men he can see are throwing money onto the stage and giving him eyes that says it’s time to come down and give them what they’ve been waiting for.

Jihoon slowly lowers off the pole and takes to the side of the stage. He lays down on his chest and pushes his butt into the air while looking into the eyes of a man holding $50. He snaps his hips down making his ass bounce and reaches out to grab the money. He rolls over to his back to open up his legs into a V and run his hands over the fish net covering them. He reaches down between his legs to grab into the soft net and pulls until it rips all up the backside of his thighs and up to the swell of his ass. When he rolls back over onto his hands and knees he is met with a $100 being held to his face. He grabs the mans hand with the money in it and brings it to his chest letting the man tuck it into the deep dip in his body suit. He can hear the song coming to a close so he does a few more flexibility stunts while in the splits and then he does one last large body roll while pulling off one side of his body suit to reveal his nipples. Jihoon looks into the eyes of one last lucky man before mouthing the lyrics along with the song "You wanna be with me" and beckons him to come closer. The man leans forward and Jihoon gets two inches away from his face before the lights turn off and he stands up. More money is being thrown on stage as the music softens.

Stumbling off the stage drunk on endorphins, sweaty, and about $600 richer he runs into Soonyoung who is equally as sweaty and covered in glitter. He has little red horns peeking out of his freshly dyed icy silver hair contrasting his all black mesh shirt so see through you can clearly spot his shining nipple rings. Tight pleather pants that could probably be ripped off with the slightest tug to outline his butt. To top it all off a black leather harness trailing around his waist and tight on his chest. Typical Hoshi stage outfit. BDSM mixed with... Nothing actually. Just BDSM.

“God what was that??” Soonyoung blurted out referring to the sins Jihoon just did on stage. “That could even rival my show. Maybe I shouldn't have gave you my party. You’re out for my title Lee Jihoon.”

“Shut up. The second you get on stage they will forget all about me and you can have your precious title. Not everyone wants to be the sex symbol of the homosexual community Soonyoung.” Jihoon began walking to their changing room to get on his bar outfit. Trying to ignore the impressed stares from the rest of the dancers as they floated by. Have none of them watched him dance before this or something?

“The whole community huh?” Jihoon refused to look at the smirk he could feel burning into the side of his head. “I don’t know about all that but I think after that performance you’re right up there with Jeonghan.”

Well it’s about damn time. Who would’ve thought a concept change was all he needed to get some recognition in this shit hole. Well he knows he’s been in the top 10 dancers continuously for the past year but it’s been a secret goal of him to rival in the top five spots. Have his dance be one of the main events for the night. Sometimes he hates himself for wanting something so trivial but in the end this is his life. He is a high class stripper and so what if he wants to be at the top. Soonyoung definitely makes more money than he does, and he knows he makes a lot already.

Entering their changing room they spot their friend Junhui, who is also one of the top dancers. Well they spot the back of his head. Junhui is currently has his long legs thrown over someone’s lap locked in a deep make out session with his back facing the door. There is a large hand cradling his ass while the other hand is tangled in his hair.

“Hey cock slut get the fuck up. Your dance is after Jeonghans.” Jihoon snaps while meeting the sharp eyes peeking out of whoever the poor soul is that Wen Junhui has trapped this time. “Plus you know you aren't allowed to have.. Friends back here.”

Jihoon sits down in front of his mirror and gets to work on fixing his makeup with Soonyoungs station right next to him. Hearing the sound of clothes ruffling and a few more wet kisses behind him he swivels around in his chair. Just in time to see a skinny figure with longer black hair wrapping around his neck exit the room and to see Juns smug face watching him leave.

“Uhm so?? Who was that?? Last I thought you were seeing that one blonde girl?” Soonyoung finally asks with a sigh like he’s been waiting longer than the past 5 minutes they’ve been in the room.

“Honestly I have no idea. He barely said more than a few words to me. I met him out in the bar area and like… did you see him?? You had to fucking interrupt too damn.” Junhui signs rubbing his hands into his face and walks back to the couch. “I didn’t even get his number.”

“You do realize this is all of our changing room right” Jihoon says over his shoulder while rubbing more concealer under his eyes. “Like fuck whoever you want but I’d really rather not see it.”

“Uhm speak for yourself” Jihoon gives Soonyoung his typical thats-fucking-disgusting look through the mirror.

Junhui walks across the room snaking an arm around Jihoons neck placing his chin on the deep space where his shoulder and neck combine. “Are you sure about that Jihoonie~ I see you watch my shows, you always look intrigued.” Junhui is slightly whispering but still loud enough to make Jihoon feel the words rattle in his head.

Jihoon feels the slight burn in his cheeks. God this is gross. Junhui's arm is still wrapped loosely around his neck. Jihoon sees an opportunity, and takes it. Quickly he grabs Junhui's arm and leans in to bite into his wrist with probably way too much force than needed.

“Ow! What the fuck dude!” Junhui takes five large steps back running into one of the outfit racks having a silver pair of stilettos fall on his head.

Jihoon stands up and grabs his bar outfit off his own rack. He walks up to Junhui who is now sitting on the floor nursing his head and large red mark left on his wrist. “Your hair is a mess. You should probably clean up before going on stage” He blows a kiss to Junhui before walking out of the room to go change in Jeonghan’s room.

“Christ, when was the last time he got laid??” Junhui said looking up at Soonyoung who is sitting unbothered in his makeup chair slathering on more body glitter.

“Uhm probably like 6 months to be honest. That's probably why he's always in such a bad mood. But seriously, you knew better than to try that with him Junnie”

“...It was just a joke really....”

*****

Jihoon spent most of the night after his dance in the bar area flirting with guests and drinking lightly. He would sometimes help the servers because he knew how hard it can be. But mostly he would watch his friends perform. Junhui doing some sort of Yee Haw theme strutting around the stage in assless chaps and a sequined cowboy hat. Jihoon hated this dance. Junhui looked like an idiot grinding on the floor and throwing his hat around to pick who he’d give a lap dance too. But the crowd always ate that shit up. Their crowd on Friday nights were usually pretty easy to please like this. Mostly business men pretending to work late at their boing jobs. They are just happy to be there than at home with their boring wives and their boring lives.

It’s their Saturday crowd they are trying to impress. That is when the real guests come. The ones there for a party, a drink, and an amazing ass to throw their obnoxious amounts of cash at. It makes Jihoon think about if they will like his new concept as much as today's crowd did. He will be dancing before the party, normally a party will watch the dances before the one on one time. For some reason it makes Jihoon even more nervous. He knows he’s not Soonyoung. He almost feels like he has something to prove. He hates thinking like this, he knows he is good at what he does.. But Jihoon has a weird feeling about this already.

Jihoon hangs around the bar for about an hour and a half watching both Jeonghans angle show and Soonyoungs devil show that always goes right after it. Something about “the contrast it art Hoonie it has to be like this” he doesn’t really follow but he usually doesn’t with Soonyoung. When Minki gets on stage as the closer Jihoon has effectively gotten 4 or 5 guys to buy him drinks that he would have gotten for free anyways he decides it’s time to make his way back into his changing room with his considerable buzz. Jonghyun normally doesn’t like them drinking while working but to be honest Jihoon really doesn’t care. Jonghyun owes him this one.

He passes by Junhui who has his body leaning over a table to talk to a group of men probably in their 40s, one of them with $100 in his hand with a glazed over look in his eye. Probably asking for a private dance. He sneaks up behind Junhui and leans over behind him, one hand on his ass for effect. “Have you seen Hoshi? I want to find him before leaving.”

“Uhhh no, I actually haven’t seen him since his show. Might’ve never come out here.”

Jihoon smacks Junhuis ass hard and winks at one of the men before walking away. The second he passes through the red curtain door he immediately slouches forward and pulls off his heels. The things he does for professionalism. As he is walking down the long hallway he is unclasping the chain of his choker, unlacing the back of his shirt, and by the time he is stepping into his changing room he has one leg out of his tight shorts and hopping on one foot to his clothes rack to find his sweatpants.

He sees Soonyoung sitting in the corner of the room with his phone about two inches from his face. He is still wearing his devil outfit but now his shirt was torn around the harness and his pants were thrown across the couch so he was sitting in his little black underwear. He looks so odd being dressed like that but having a huge grin on his face and a slight pink tinge to his cheeks.

“Soonyoung what on earth are you doing.” He pulls his sweatshirt over his head. “You probably would’ve made an extra couple hundred if you were in the bar tonight. Looks like there was a good amount looking for private dances” Jihoon doesn’t do them often but he knows its one of his friends favorite things.

“Awh shit. I didn’t even realize how much time passed. Wonwoo has been texting me all night because he’s avoiding homework. He is literally the cutest look at this meme he sent me” Soonyoung gestures for Jihoon to come closer and held his phone up with the same stupid smile he’s had on his face for probably the 30 minutes.

It's a picture of a cat with a person mouth. That's the meme.

“....uh huh. Real cute.” Jihoon squints.

“Isn’t it!?!? He’s so cute I want to die.” Soonyoung sighs deeply. “He just told me he went to the library today and took up a whole table to spread out all his books on for his project, look he sent me a picture!”

Sure enough, there was a picture of a table with books all over it. Was this supposed to be cute? Wonwoo seems weird. Jihoon hasn't met him yet, but he just seems weird.

“Yeah.. _so_ cute. Can we go home now? We can stop at the convenience store and I’ll get you some ramen.” Jihoon looks at the time on his phone saying 2 A.M. The club closes at 3 but he’s ready to leave now. He needs to rest up and meditate on tomorrow.

“REALLY? Wait why.” Soonyoung stands up and sends a suspicious look over his shoulder.  
  
“Can’t I just buy my best friend some ramen? Damn.”

“Yes, you absolutely can Jihoonie~” Soonyoung coos while changing into his street clothes.

****

To be honest, Jihoon would probably take a bullet for Soonyoung. In the short year they have been friends and even shorter 6 months they’ve been roommates Jihoon has come to conclusion that he will never have a closer friend than Soonyoung. His constant energy and idiocracy drives Jihoon absolutely insane, but in the end he gets him out of his shell. Makes him do things he’s never even thought about doing. Soonyoung makes Jihoon laugh and live. What more could he need in a friend.

He watches Soonyoung sitting on the floor of their living room stuffing his face full of spaghetti ramen. A piece flies onto the floor that he was slurping and Soonyoung just stares out it for about three seconds then continues to eat peacefully. Seriously. He takes it all back.

“You’ve got to be kidding me Soonyoung. Dude pick that up.” Jihoon flicked his eyes to the noodle that flew across the room.

“I will in a second. I’m comfortable.” Soonyoung spreads his leg out in front of him and grabs the T.V remote.

Jihoon stands up from the couch and walks over to the discarded noodle. Throwing it back at Soonyoung's face. “No you won’t.”

“I totally was”

“You totally weren't”

Soonyoung squints with his cheeks full and a noodle hanging out of his mouth. God he looks ridiculous. “God, whatever. Can you tell me about this party tomorrow already?”

“There’s really nothing to tell. It’s just a party for some business-y guys.” Soonyoung slurps up his noodles mid sentence. “Honestly only like two of them acknowledge my existence. The one that looks foreign and the one with the thighs. Both really nice. Thigh boy has a big cock.”

Jesus Christ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic so please leave some feedback~
> 
> Twitter [@moonsdays](https://twitter.com/moonsdays)  
> I need more nsfw accounts to follow! 
> 
> Jihoons outfit is based on his With You solo from Dimond Edge  
> Soonyoungs outfit is a mix of both his stages of Touch  
> Yee Haw Junnie


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PSA this is all unbetaed oops

“....Hoonie~” There’s a soft whisper.

“....Hooooooonie~” A warm hand on his shoulder.

“Jihoonie please wake up~” The soft voice reaches the back of Jihoons brain and rattles in it. He flips over in his bed and covers his face with the blanket.

“Jihoon wake up you’re going to be late.” The voice sounds louder and he feels his body being shook. He groans and tightens the blanket.

“Lee Jihoon get your ass up it’s literally 5pm.” Soonyoung effectively yanks the blanket out of Jihoons tight grasp and is met with a sleepy looking face. An angry face. Oh.

“I know damn well what time it is Soonyoung.” Jihoon rolls over onto his stomach to bury his face in his pillow. “Fuck off before rip your dick off.”

“You know you’re not really scary when you have those cute little sleep lines all over your face and drool dried on your arm right?” Soonyoung coos before snagging the pillow from under Jihoons face and making his nose bounce on the mattress.

The sudden shock of pain makes Jihoon look up and squint his eyes at Soonyoung. He stretches his arms over his head and flops back face down onto the bed. He hears Soonyoung sigh and his bed lose the weight of him as he stands.

“Wait. Did you say 5pm?” Jihoon voice is muffled by his mattress. He can feel his brain cells turning on one at time.

“Yep.”

Jihoon looks up eyes still closed. “And it’s Saturday?”

“Yep.”

Brain cells activate. “Oh fuck.”

“Yeah.” Soonyoung yells behind him as he walks out of Jihoons room. “Better get your shit together real fast you need to be there in an hour.”

Jihoon jumps off his bed and sprints to the bathroom. He almost trips on Soonyoungs laundry basket in the middle of the hallway, stubbing his toe. Fuck why was that even there? He takes half a second to mourn over his toe before hurrying to the bathroom again. He grabs his tooth brush and hopes in the shower. Maximum efficiency. He washes his hair with his apple scented damage control shampoo while his toothbrush hangs out of his mouth. Jihoon is aggressively scrubbing his scalp when a piece of soap flies directly into his eye.

“God fucking damn it oh my god” He hunches over and rubs at his stinging eye. Toothbrush falling to the ground he decides it’s time to get out before anything else bad happens.

When he exits the shower he fluffs his hair in a towel then wraps it around his thin waist. He spends 3 minutes on his regularly 10 minute skin routine which he will probably regret later then hurries back to his room. He throws on a pair of sweatpants and pulls a tee-shirt over his damp hair. While putting on his slides he leans too far to the side and loses his balance, pulling off his shoe but also tearing off the top of it. Lovely.

“SHIT. My god damn shoe oh my GOD” Jihoon throws his broken slide across the room and quickly pulls on some tennis shoes instead. He runs into the kitchen and is greeted by Soonyoung sitting on the counter eating an orange.

“Hoonie! Look I bought these oranges~ They were on sale 20 for $10 so I bought us 40! I was thinking-”

“Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?” Jihoon snaps while smacking the orange out of his hand.

“Uhm I tried. Three times.” Soonyoung pouts looking at his orange on the floor.

Jihoon huffs throwing his bag over his shoulder. “And I have your stupid party tonight looking like shit and I hurt my toe and broke my slides and” He rattles off aggressively grabbing his water bottle out of the fridge. “I didn’t do my full skin care so if I break out its your fault and your fucking laundry..”

He continues to complain while gathering his things as Soonyoung sits there watching his best friend run around their small apartment. Soonyoung grabs one of his oranges and plays with it in his hands until Jihoon stops to take a breath.

“Are you done?”

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Yeah.”  
“Great. You’re going to do fine tonight, I promise it’s not bad.” Soonyoung says with kind eyes. “Call me if you need anything” he tosses his orange to Jihoon. “Don’t forget to eat and I’ll see you later tonight.”

“....Thanks.” Jihoon sighs. “Have fun with your nerd boyfriend.” stepping through their front door and before he can shut it he hears Soonyoung shout

“Not my boyfriend!!”

****

Jun and Jeonghan snap their heads up from their phones hearing the loud slam of the dressing room door. Jihoon comes in huffing and taking long strides to his clothes rack already pulling off his shirt.

“Wow how nice of you to show up” Jeonghan smirks watching Jihoon struggle with his pant leg.

“The one time I’m late you would be waiting here to nag me about it. I would have been sooner but the bus got stuck in traffic.” Jihoon slides on a robe and walks to his makeup counter. “Plus like everything has gone wrong this morning and I barely did my skin routine and I broke my slide and hurt my foot and fuckin laundry basket and Soonyoung is an idiot and” He huffs while slathering on foundation.

Jeonghan walks over to Jihoon and sets his hand on his shoulder. “Its ok to be nervous. You haven’t done a party in a while. I was kind of worried for you to be honest, but after I saw your dance last night I seriously think you’ll be fine. Just have that same energy during your party.” he he says with a warm tone.

Looking at Jeonghan through the mirror Jihoon takes a deep breath. “It’s not the party really. It’s… I just really don’t want them to expect _things_ out of me.” Jihoons mind goes numb for a split second. “I don’t do well under pressure.”

He was never like Soonyoung. There was a reason he was so popular for parties. If Soonyoung liked someone in a group he would more than likely fuck one of them, or at the very least suck them off. He had to _really_ like them though. The boy liked sex and would use his sex appeal to his advantage. Jihoon never really understood it, but never thought bad of it. Soonyoung would often try and explain himself after one of his hook ups with a guest.

“That guy was cute! I literally already did half the work getting him horny I might as well get off for all my hard work.” He would say with a smirk. “It’s not like I’m getting paid extra. The guy tried though but I just gave it back. I’m not Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan… Was a different story. Jeonghan came from a dirty background. Something he didn’t talk about often but most of the long term staff was at least aware of. Jihoon knew only a little because of things Jonghyun has told him when he first started working for the club.

“Do you see the one there?” Jonghyun said gesturing toward a pretty blonde man sitting on the stage with his legs swinging. He’s smiling and laughing looking absolutely angelic. “That’s Jeonghan. He’s a pain in my ass. There are rules here Jihoon. We are a high end place, the rich and famous come here for a good show. We are not any sort of whore house. Any sort of sexual favors for money are strictly forbidden here. My dancers know it, my guests know it, my guards know it, and the police know it. I’ve been in that ring before, and when I opened this place I swore nothing dirty would be happening here so I could protect my dancers. Jeonghan came from a very similar background to me...Honestly probably worse. It’s hard for him to kick his habits even though he knows he’s safe here. If you ever see anything you tell me.”

Jihoon has never told. Nobody has.

He tries to avoid thinking about his previous parties. Most of them were okay really. Go in, dance, take off clothes, flirt with the men, take their money, repeat. Sometimes he would go that extra mile if they were nice or at least not creepy old men and give a lap dance or two. He actually enjoyed some parties. He got to see reactions closer and fix his dances based on them. Some men were really nice as well. It was a really good way of making extra cash and finding a new audience for him. That was months ago though. All it takes is once.

Jeonghan lightly rubs his shoulder immediately making Jihoon relax into the touch. Jeonghan has that effect on people. “Jihoon, It’s not like this is some random party. This is Soonyoung’s party. You really think he would give it to you if he thought you’d be at any risks? Sure he does some questionable things, but he wouldn’t risk you getting hurt for anything. Neither would Jonghyun. They trust these guys with you. So get on your outfit, warm up, give the entire crowd hard ons with that dance, then show the party that Soonyoung ain’t shit.”

He feels his anxiety in his stomach loosen and takes a deep breath“...You’re right Soonyoung ain’t shit.”

“Yeah! Soonyoung ain’t shit!” Jun throws both of his hands up and yells from the couch.

Jihoon rolls his eyes and tries to hide his smile from his friends. His anxiety is still strong but his friends are clearly doing their best to help. When he looks back up Jun is standing with his hands on his hips looking directly into Jihoons eyes and… starts doing some weird chant like a cheerleader

“WHATS SOONYOUNG? AINT SHIT! WHATS SOONYOUNG??”

“...Ain’t shit” Jihoon huffs out trying not to laugh.

“I SAID WHATS SOONYOUNG??”

Mingyu basically breaks the door open his large body falling through the doorway “AINT SHIT!!”

Jihoons stoic face breaks and he is now in a full out laugh clutching his stomach watching his friends jump around the room screaming that his best friend sucks. He feels tears at the corners of his eyes when Mingyu fell on the ground after attempting a high kick and decides to pull his phone out and record. Junhui has pulled off his tennis shoes and started using them as makeshift pompoms.

“H-O-S-H-I WHAT’S THAT SPELL?? DUMB-ASS!” Mingyu screams then does the most pathetic cartwheel landing on his knees with huge smile on his face while Jun is sitting in the splits.

God he loves them.

He can hear Jeonghan’s deep heavy laughter coming from next to him while they watch the show being put on in front of them. He leans to the side and rests his hand on the back of Jihoons neck to quietly say “Seriously Jihoon. No one is going to let anything happen to you again.”

*****

The dark purple lights are glowing against his skin and the chill from the metal poll is chilling his hand. Wearing a slightly similar outfit to his dance the night before but this time the deep dip in his body suit is fully exposing his nipples. The fishnets that are wrapped up his legs are running around his ass that bounces when we slides down the pole all the way down into the splits.

The crowd is clearly loving his new dance based on the amount of cash littering the stage and the burning look in the men's eyes. Jihoon rolls through his splits to grab a bill from a man and stuffs it into the leg hole of his body suit right above his hip bone. The next man closest to the stage is waiting eagerly so Jihoon crawls over to grab his chin while licking his lips taking the cash being handed to him then playfully give his face a little smack.

He locks eyes with a man seated in a booth tucked into the back of the room and is surrounded by 5 or 6 other men who look equally as entranced. The man has rich black hair pushed up to reveal his thick eyebrows and lush lips that are slightly parted. God those lips. Sexy lips is giving him a look that even from far away looks to be one of the sexiest things he’s ever seen. Jihoon winks at him and the man rolls his eyes. Hm. Sexy lips is a party pooper.

Jihoon decides to take his attention elsewhere for the reminder of his dance. Flowing around the stage making men weak and taking their money for a minute or so more till the song fades and the lights dim. He struts of stage with his money and heads back to the changing room to freshen up before his party.

Jeonghan is leaning against his door before he can enter. He is dressed in his full dance outfit because he is going right after Jun tonight before their party. He has his blonde hair split right down the middle and looking slightly messy fanning over his cheek bones. The purple lace choker is adorning his neck and tied tight in the back with the strings flowing down his exposed back. His flowing white top looks more like a oversized shirt so his collarbones are protruding out and it is slightly falling off his shoulders. He is wearing tight black shorts but you can barely see them under his shirt. His concept for his dance is clearly morning sex or something because he is even not wearing shoes. Gross.

“That’s very unsanitary” Jihoon says glancing down at Jeonghan’s feet.

“You’re giving me a run for my money and I need you to stop.” he says with a stone face.

“Well I’m sorry you’re old a withering away by the minute. It’s about time I take over.” Jihoon says while pushing Jeonghan to the side.

“I’m literally only a year older than you. And we both know Soonyoung and Minki own this place but ooh-kaay” Following jihoon into the room and falling onto the couch. “I just wanted to tell you your party was out there for your dance.”

Jihoon stills for as second mid pulling off his outfit. “Yeah? And? Did they look like they liked it?”

“Most of them looked like they wanted to eat you. It was really just the leader guy who looked unbothered.” Jeonghan is biting his nails between words. “But from my memory he always looks like that.”

Jihoon turns to look at his friend after pulling on his new outfit. Tight black shorts where his ass is nearly hanging out and a purple flowing see through sleeveless shirt with small crystals scattered all over. “When have you seen him long enough to know that?” he questions raising his eyebrows.

“Haven’t. But I’ve seen his pretty friend plenty long enough after Soonyoung said he was looking for more. Both of them are kinda dicks though. Pretty dicks.”

“Hm.” Soonyoung is a liar. Telling Jihoon they were nice.

“Whatever. I’m not there to talk to them anyways. I’m just going to dance around, look pretty, then leave.” Jihoon fastens a diamond choker around his neck and fluffs his blonde hair to the side before looking at the clock.

Panic rises in his chest. He wants some time alone to focus before the party “Oh shit. It’s about time for your dance. Go warm up, I’m going to fix my makeup a bit more before my party.”

“Jihoon” Jeonghan snakes a arm around him and rests his head on his shoulder. “It’ll be ok. You don’t need to be nervous. You’re perfect, they will love you, and you are protected.”

Closing his eyes Jihoon leans into the warmth of his friends chest and takes a long deep breath to calm himself. Normally he doesn’t like it when people touch him, but somehow Jeonghan always knows when it’ll help. Maybe it will always help, Jihoon doesn’t really care to know. They stay there for a moment letting Jeonghan do his best to comfort him with his proximity. When Jeonghan lets go and backs away Jihoon stiffens back up.

“Go, you need to warm up.”

*****

The air is thick around Jihoon. He feels like he is choking on it. Its thick and hot and smells like alcohol. He could use a drink right about now. He is fiddling with the hem of his shirt while standing outside the door to the private room. Dongho is standing next to the door, Jonghyun really pulled him from his regular stage guard position to personally guard his party.

Thank god. This makes him feel like 100 times better. 100 times better is still pretty bad though. His nerves are getting to him. Why did he say yes? Why did Soonyoung ask him? Why did Jonghyun let him do this?

Wait. He needs to do this. It’s important to grow. Get over things… well at least get stronger from them. If he can do this, he can do anything. Maybe if this goes well he won’t be so scared of everything anymore. He hates people thinking he’s scared so he tucks it deep inside and it rots there. So, time to throw away the rot right? Right.

He locks eyes with Dongho and he gives him a sweet smile.

How is one of the scariest men on earth one of the nicest?

He smiles back at him and then pulls his shirt down to reveal his collarbones more, as if you couldn’t see them through the sheer shirt anyways.

The door handle is cold and the sense shocks him through his palm. When he pushes through the door he sees a group of six men all sitting around a table with stern looks on their faces, deep in discussion. Jihoon feels like he is interrupting something serious and the urge to turn around and run and find Jeonghan is pulling at every cell in his body.

No. He can’t do that.

He pushes those feelings to the side and pulls out Woozi. He leans to the side jutting his hip out and lowers his eyes to give his sexiest look to the men. It takes a moment for any of them to notice he has even opened the door but when the one sitting closest to him lifts his head he is greeted with a giant blinding smile and crescent moon eyes.

“Hello~ Thank you for coming! You must be Woozi? We saw your dance earlier and like… wow. Hi.” He quickly jumps up from his seat like sitting is some disrespectful act and takes Jihoons hand then.. Kisses it? Odd.

“Uh. Thanks.” Jihoon has been totally thrown off guard.

Jihoon keeps a stoic face then takes his hand back, maybe a little too aggressively as the mans face falls for a split second. Honestly though it was bold of him to touch him anyways. He takes the second to give the man a once over.

He’s, well, to put it lightly, hot as hell. A face like an actor and a body like an athlete.

Jesus Christ look at those thighs, they are they size of Jihoons head.

Oh wait. Is this the one with the thighs. The one with the massive co-

“Thank GOD you’re here I was about to dissociate from my body and leave this earth if Joshua said the fucking word ‘border’ one more time.” a man with his hands curled into his ashy brown hair whined from the other side of the table. He looks American, must be the ‘one that looks foreign’ also hot as hell.

So far they are.. Kind of nice? Mostly weird. Jihoon is not really sure. That’s only 2/6 of them.

“Stop complaining Hansol.” A voice booms from the center of the group pulling Jihoons attention to it.

He is greeting with fierce large eyes staring at him with a mix of fire and ice. His thick black hair is pushed back to reveal thick eyebrows are creased into his forehead giving him a focused look. His lips are thick and firmly pressed together. Wow those lips. Wait is this sexy lips from before? Party pooper is even hotter up close. Now that Jihoon is closer he can get a better look at his structure. His jaw is as sharp as a knife, almost as sharp as his collar bones peaking through his black button up. The sleeves of his shirt are rolled to reveal his muscular forearms with veins slightly protruding because his hands are tightly clasped together resting on the table. God his fingers look thick. What Jihoon would give to have one of those in his mouth.

“Hello I’m Seungcheol.” he cocks his eyebrow at Jihoon.

"Please, entertain us.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHATS SOONYOUNG??? 
> 
> twitter~ @moonsday


	4. Chapter 4

One Two Three

“Who sent you?”

Four Five Six

_Click_

Seven Eight Nine

“Fine then.”

Ten

The feeling of hot metal sears the inside of Seungcheols hand as the bullet leaves the barrel of his pistol and lands in the side of a mans head.

The mans now lifeless body falls to the side and sags in the ropes he was tied to the seat with. His brown eyes are still slightly open and facing the hard cement floor looking like they still feel the pain from the last few days of questioning. Blood begins to drip off his strands onto the floor before Seungcheol notices himself standing and staring.

Poor guy honestly. Probably thought he was bluffing, but he has no time for that. They’ve been questioning for three days and he has better stuff to do. Also he thinks the man could not take any more...questioning. This man is not the first and definitely not the last sent to kill him so Seungcheol found no reason to hold him for questioning any longer.

He gave him ten though, he had his chance.

Seungcheol pulls out a silk handkerchief and cleans the barrel of his gun turning to exit the grey block of a room. “Clean up in here.” He orders waving in some men.

Passing room after room in the long basement hallway Seungcheol can feel the presence of the pack of men following close behind them. He keeps the stern look on his face as he enters the elevator and presses the button to the top floor. Ascending the elevator there is soft music playing as he watches the lights change. The claustrophobic sensation of all his men standing close in the small space makes Seungcheols chest tighten.

When the doors finally open again he is met with the face of his pretty COO leaning against his secretary's desk.

“Did you get anything out of him before killing him this time?” Joshua spoke with his arms crossed watching Seungcheol exit the elevator with his pack of men following.

“No, it was pointless. I got bored.”

Joshua rolled his eyes and began walking alongside him when he passed “You know we can’t protect you if we don’t know who’s after you right.”

“They are all after me at this point.” He says coldly while looking straight ahead making his way to his office.

“Yeah? And that means you should be even more protected.” Joshua looks back at the men following them and lowers his voice to a mumble. “We have a lot of new hands now that we are growing. That means a lot of new eyes.”

Joshua has always looked after Seungcheol ever since they were kids. Seungcheol has a reckless backbone to him and Joshua was there to pull him away from being a dumbass 90 percent of the time.

Once when they were 6 Joshua heard a quick “Shua! Watch this!” and he saw his best friend with a giant grin on his face. He then jumped from a table to the couch completely missing and hitting the coffee table. There was a giant gash on his arm, blood all over the floor and staining his clothes, and tears streaming down his face.

Joshua to this day swears it happened in slow motion and ever since Joshua swore to himself he will never let Seungcheol get hurt again, if he could help it.

“You need to get laid.” Joshua said while closing the door to Seungcheols office behind him.

With the door clicking Seungcheol can let his body slouch and face relaxed. “Yeah like I have time for that” He huffs spinning around in his desk chair to face his friend.

“So what if you don’t have time you could-” Joshua squints his eyes. “Actually you know what. You’re right. Good thinking.” He walks over and sits in the chair opposite Seungcheols desk.

The desk along with the entire office is black and sleek with no personal belongings in it. There isnt any color to it at all really. The entire wall behind his desk a giant window looking out onto Seoul. Sometimes when Seungcheol looks around while working he feels a deep drop in his chest.

Some hydrangeas would look nice on the coffee table.

“That’s what I thought.” He runs his hands through his slicked back hair. “You’re right though. I’ve been able to smell the stress in the air from you guys. At least we are going to PLDS tonight so you and the guys can.. Release some stress or whatever.”

Joshua smirked “It was a good idea to start having meetings there sometimes, although we don’t get much done. The kids always seem to feel better after at least. We should seriously try bringing investors there, we might be able to loosen them a bit more from it.”

He leaned back in his seat and crosses his legs giving Seungcheol a pleased look “And don’t even pretend like you don’t enjoy going there too. I’ve seen the look on your face while watching the dances. I told you, I’m more than happy to share my boy. About every time I meet with him he asks if my ‘ _hot boss wants anything_.”

Seungcheol coughed and shifted in his chair.

He can think of a couple things he wants.

“Oh! Also Mingyu texted me, he said Hoshi won’t be doing our private dance tonight. Some other boy will.”

Seungcheol does a fake exasperated gasp “Oh my god is Seokmin ok? How will he survive without the ‘best cock sucker in Korea’?? Will he be able to work?”

“He might have to take a day off to mourn but he should be ok” Joshua giggles.

They suddenly hear a knock on the door. The men sit up in their seats and fall back into the cold look of leaders of a mafia. Seungcheol straightens his suit jacket and stretches his neck before letting his eyebrows settle into his face to give a stern gaze at the door.

“You may enter.”

*****

The air is thick with the smell of alcohol and sweet perfume in the main stage area. They are seated in the corner in a private booth with a table full of various cocktails and bottles of beer with a perfect view of the stage. There is a boy dancing to some stereotypical stripper music and spinning on the poll, a few of his closest men are watching intently while others are speaking amongst themselves. One is pouting sipping on his fruity drink.

“Seokmin are you going to be sulking all night? I heard the dancer we are getting tonight is also really good.” Joshua says while giving him a little nudge.

Seokmin doesn’t reply and sinks further down his seat with his straw hanging from his mouth.

A huff is heard from across the table “You’re being a brat. Just get someone else to suck your dick and enjoy the night” Seungkwan said while rolling his eyes.

“That’s not fair~ you have Vernon to eat your ass whenever you want” He whines gesturing to the boy watching the stage sitting next to Seungkwan. “I look forward to this… plus I always ask Hoshi for his number and he never gives it to me so this is like the only way I can find him.” He pouts even harder.

“You’ll like the guy we have tonight. He’s good. I saw his dance last night.” Minghao says swirling his drink in his hand.

“And why were you here last night?” Seungkwan leans over the table and raises his eyebrows.

Minghao stares back at Seungkwan. “Visiting Mingyu.”

“Mmmm. Sure.” Seungkwan draws out leaning back into his seat.

Minghao rolls his eyes and looks back toward the stage.

Seungcheol is two drinks into the night and he still had yet to feel the sweet release of stress the rest of his men have clearly began to feel. He is still thinking about the meetings he has starting on Monday and the leak of information his mole found about a potential heist on his cocaine import from China. Vernon insisted he has his shipment rerouted and men taken care of but he really can’t risk another break.

He might have to get hands on with this one.

Vernon for one seems completely at ease about it. Lucky bastard. Actually he’s pretty sure he’s never seen Vernon look even the slightest bit stressed in his life. Seungcheol tends to put a lot of stress and responsibilities on his back as the boss, but when he got his team he has now he started to feel like his stance was more stable in the business and for his mentality. They are young, smart, and calm. Keeps things running smoothly.

“Ow ow ow ow OW! FUCK.” Seokmin screams.

Wow. Such calm level headed boys.

“Minghao~!”

Minghao is currently looking straight ahead at the stage with Seokmins finger bent almost all the way back to his hand. “Shouldn’t have taken my drink without asking.”

“God please don’t break his finger. He needs that hand.” Seungcheol tries to keep his huff of laughter hidden.

“He does not. He can easily shoot with his other hand. Oh wait? You can’t? That sucks.” Minghao pulls his finger back more getting another yelp out of Seokmin.

“Not all of us are shooting freaks like you!” Seokmin whines. “Jesus please just let go I think our boy is next and he can’t see me crying.”

Seungcheol is happy to let this continue but with the fade of lights he gives Minghao a sharp look and he releases the poor finger.

Honestly, Seungcheol is very curious about their performer tonight.

When the dark purple lighting begins to rise he can see the small silhouette of a man… boy? Oh dear lord he is a minor look at him. No... Jonghyun would never do that. He is just.. Small.

Very small.

The smallest.

Almost... Cute.

As the lights get brighter and he begins to move Seungcheol can see the details of his face. He is cute for sure, but with a cut jaw and bleach blonde hair that is styled up. It almost looks like fluffed up enough to be bed head. Seungcheol feels his jaw tighten slightly.

Maybe cute wasn’t the right word.

The boy walks down the stage in platform heels with fishnets running up his legs. He is winking at the men as he walks by.

Cheesy. Everyone looks like they are eating it up though.

His body suit has such a deep V cut in it that his perfect little mounds for nipples are extremely visible against it creamy chest. Seungcheol has been training his face for years to keep a stone look but right now he can feel it falter.

He wants to look like Seokmin is looking right now, leaning back in his seat with a smirk on his lips and a predatory light in his gaze.

But he holds to his standard. Not a single emotion showing on his face. But staring hard at the show happening in front of him.

Once he reaches the poll finally he bends down to grab on and slightly wiggles his ass looking back at the crowd. The fishnets are perfectly enhancing the swell of his ass. Which is like two round squishy steam buns. Bouncy steam buns.

Mochi maybe?

Bet it feels like Mochi. Two soft little mochi balls.

And that’s how seungcheol has ass tunnel vision for the remainder of the show.

Until at one point the dancer looked right into Seungcheols eyes as he grabbed another bill and stuffed it into the leg of his body suit. He let his hand linger at the hem and raised it up slightly exposing the patch of skin right beside his dick.

And he winks at Seungcheol.

He is going to have an absolute meltdown. Brain damage. Full on stroke.

He knows it’s the dancers job to flirt with him like that, but God he’s going to lose his mind on that one.   
How do we combat this? How do we stop the meltdown.

Seungcheol rolls his eyes at the dancer and takes a sip of his drink.

The look he got in response was confusion mixed with annoyance then he turned around to go to the other side of the stage.

More ass tunnel vision. That’s way less stressful than looking at that gorgeous face.

*****

Joshua is not having any of it.

“Were you just not going to tell us? Why are you just bringing it up now?” Joshua is clearly using all his strength to keep his voice down.

“Because, I told you it’s fine. We lost the north but gained the east. Its seriously fine.” Seokmin takes a sip of his drink. “We don’t want the north anyways. Trust me.”

“I don’t care what you think we want. We needed the border.” Joshua hisses back

“We want every border.” Seungcheol sighs. “Good or bad. We want them all. But, we can favor the better ones. You’ll just have to work hard to get the north back now.”

Seokmin begins a deep explanation of his plan to claim more street in Daegu when the door creaks open unsuccessfully interrupting his rant. None of the men look up from their discussion until suddenly Seokmin stops mid sentence and springs up to welcome their guest.

Their absolutely adorable sexy little bean of a guest.

His sheer top is lightly exposing his chest and his shorts are hiked all the way up his ass cheeks are probably hanging out back there.

What Seungcheol would give put his hands on his tiny waist and push his co-

Oh my god bless his heart, he looks so nervous.

Seungcheol can feel the anxiety flooding off him as he is greeted by a far to obvious Seokmin and friendly Vernon.

He almost breaks down laughing when he snached his hand away from Seokmin like that. He has got some sass to him. Seungcheol loves a good challenge. He has been doing his best to keep his eyes to himself but when he finally rakes up and down the dancers body he already starts to feel his blood rushing.

This is going to be the end of him.

Vernon is bitching and Jihoon is clearly feeling uncomfortable and nervous. So it is time to intervene.

“Stop complaining Hansol.”

At that moment he finally flicks his head in Seungcheols direction. The gaze he is greeted with is one with power. Those eyes are meant to take control and own. Every millisecond he is looking into those eyes he can feel himself wanting to give everything he owns to the boy. Every car, every watch, every penny, every inch of himself he wants to give Jihoon. Behind that though there is a deep sense of purity and… preciousness to him. That is no way a stripper should look. It’s dangerous.

Seungcheol hates this feeling already.

“Hello, I’m Seungcheol.” He sees the dancer stiffen.

“Please, entertain us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I lost some motivation because this pov change just was not working, but i got a message on twitter asking me to continue so here it is! Thank you so much for reading ~

**Author's Note:**

> My brand new Twitter [@moonsdays](https://twitter.com/moonsdays) ~ I'm in need of a beta so message me if you want to help me out!  
> Also rec me some nsfw accounts to follow uwu


End file.
